Glass Tendency II
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna had wondered what it would be like to wear glasses and so a great chaos was insured. Who would have thought he had something like a glass tendency?


_Glass Tendency II_

Tsuna blinked when he saw Gokudera wearing his glasses as he studied in the room. It wasn't the first time he saw his friend wearing them but it had always made him curious.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called out in concern when he noticed that his boss was staring at him. "Is something wrong?!"

The brunet shook his head and stared at the glasses. "No, there's nothing wrong," he said and then smiled weakly. "I'm just wondering about your glasses, Gokudera-kun."

Yamamoto grinned, "Maybe you should try them out if you're curious about them, Tsuna!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at him in surprise but a part of him kind of liked the idea. "I can't do that! I mean, it's not like I need them or anything. I'm just curious since I've never worn one."

"Then, the more you should try them!" his rain guardian urged and took the initiative to get the glasses from the scowling storm guardian. "Here you go."

Pair of honey-brown eyes looked from the glasses to Gokudera, who nodded in encouragement. "Well, I guess, it's fine," he muttered, taking the glasses and bringing them to his eyes. He turned to his best friends shyly. "Er, do I look okay?"

He was rewarded with a tense silence and it was all the answer he needed.

"That's a _no_ then?" Tsuna guessed lightly but then, blinked when Yamamoto and Gokudera were both looking at him weirdly. He felt rather uncomfortable with the stares. "Erm, Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Tsuna, you better run," the tallest male from the three muttered huskily and it was all the warning Tsuna received before he was _pounced_.

"_Eep!"_

The Vongola Decimo didn't know what to think. Here was his_ straight_ best friend on top of him and breathing down his neck. Worse, Yamamoto was kissing and licking his neck!

Hearing an almost animalistic growl, he was yet again surprised when his black-haired friend was pushed by his silver head friend. Well, technically, Gokudera pushing Yamamoto was not surprising but the storm guardian hugging him as if his life depended on it and purring like a cat _was_.

"HIEE!" too scared at his purity being taken by his out of character friends, Tsuna pushed his still hugging friend hard and by doing so the _glasses_ he had tried on was thrown out of his face.

And behold the awkward silence that commenced from the three best friends.

"Shit, Tsuna, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came to my head. I'm sorry I pounced on you!"

"Juudaime, I am humbly apologizing for my disrespectful actions. Please punish as you please!"

The two guardians finally snapped from their daze and realized their actions to their scared boss and they were extremely guilty. One was sure to commit suicide for what he had done to his dear boss.

Forcing him heart to calm down and taking a deep breath for confidence, Tsuna shook his head and pacified his frantic friends, even if he was still shaken, "No, it's _fine_. I forgive you two. Let's just _forget_ about it and get back to studying."

It was a _lie_, really. Sure, he had forgiven them since he knew they were not themselves but it was definitely _not_ fine and he definitely could not forget about what happened. Not that he would tell anyone.

Honey-brown eyes looked at the innocent looking glasses on the floor. His intuition told him it was the glasses' fault and he was making sure that he wasn't going to wear glasses _ever again_.

The following days, he had tried to act as if nothing did happen like he told his two friends but it was apparently _hard_. Every time he would face Yamamoto or Gokudera, he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Without thinking, he would go in a different direction from his friends.

It was depressing him _and_ his friends. More importantly, it was making _Reborn_ suspicious that it wasn't a surprised when the Arcobaleno confronted Tsuna about what had occurred to the three of them, forcing him to talk. What he didn't account was for Reborn to force him to wear the glasses again.

On second thought, it was pretty obvious so he was prepared to run. Too bad, Reborn caught him.

Tsuna counted to three and slowly opened his eyes. He had been forced to wear the glasses and he was preparing for the worse. It made him blink when Reborn just stood there with calculating eyes.

"I see," the baby muttered to himself and looked up and down at the brunet. "It's _your scent._ It changed after you worn the glasses."

"Eh?"

"I'd say it's something like a _pheromones_ and it affects the males around you," Reborn didn't miss a beat and sniffed Tsuna. "So you can say any male will act like how they will when they're facing a love interest. Like Yamamoto, he'll be a passionate lover and like Gokudera, he'll be a gentle lover. Hence, why they acted like how they did when you wore the glasses."

"Oh," the Decimo could understand it a little and it relieved him that it would only happen when he wore glasses. "I guess I'll just not wear glasses then!"

"That's not it, Dame-Tsuna," the Sun Arcobaleno smirked and the brunet didn't need a Hyper Intuition to know that it was a bad sign. "It's a _perfect_ opportunity to practice controlling oneself! I say you should wear the glasses for a week!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tsuna shrieked, answer being a big _no_. "I don't want people trying to take my innocence or being _lovey-dovey_, especially if it's a _male_! I'm _straight_, Reborn and what would Kyoko think?!"

"Did I say it like it was an option?" Leon turned into a gun and the Vongola Boss gulped. "So you I make myself clear?"

The young Sawada pathetically nodded at the unfairness of the world. He wondered, not once but many times, why he had Reborn as his tutor.

.oxo.

It was Monday and the start of the day he wore his glasses. He had already explained to his friends, including Hibari and Mukuro, about what Reborn wanted to do and most of them were okay with it. Only Hibari was the indifference one though it somehow changed when he wore the glasses.

Tsuna never thought that it would work with Hibari or Mukuro since it didn't seem to work at Reborn but he was _wrong_.

It worked to_ all _of his_ male_ guardians and he was showered with how they all would_ treat _their future lovers.

Lambo was whiney at most but he was trying to impress Tsuna by acting all prince-like and taking care of Tsuna as if he was a princess while Ryohei was surprisingly quiet and acted like a real gentleman that Tsuna didn't recognize him, even when he knew it was Ryohei.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were still the same as last time but they mostly growled at anyone who got close to Tsuna. It was like they were warning them off someone's territory.

The biggest shocks were Hibari and Mukuro. They were definite _perverts_!

Hibari was smiling and flirting at Tsuna in every way possible and he kept on sending suggestive glances. He even gave_ cheesy _pick-up lines, followed by dirty talking! Tsuna didn't know what to do, really. He could only stand there like a rock with how Hibari was acting so out of character.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was bold, _too bold_ really. His hands kept on touching Tsuna in the most sexual place and he kept on kissing him! It wasn't _funny_. Tsuna was more scarred for life than ever before.

It was good thing that Chrome was there to stop Mukuro and the others before they went extreme because Tsuna was sure his innocence was in trouble, _big trouble_.

After a while, the effect seemed to be fading or rather, the others were finally getting their control back. HIbari was first to be normal again and Tsuna was sure bitten for making the prefect act that way. The others followed and the training really began like that.

Every single time, Tsuna was forced to watch his guardians act different before getting their control back. This carried on until yesterday so now, his guardians were prepared for Tsuna to wear glasses in school.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, his heart was not prepared for the whole thing. If his guardians with control of their own were still having trouble with keeping their hands of off him, how could he be safe with students with no self-control at all?

The brunet really feared for his virtue.

It seemed like his fear was with good reasons. As soon as he had left his house, he was already attacked by an unknown male, who was twice his age. Luckily, Gokudera was already there. Unluckily, the silver head's control broke and Tsuna had been forced into a too close hug.

"Gokudera-kun, _please_ let go," the mafia boss was so close to crying really. Why did he deserve this? Or better yet, why did Reborn have to force him to do this?

Lady Luck seemed to have pity him since Gokudera had snapped out of it and quickly apologized for his actions again.

Sad to say, his luck was just too horrible that even when Lady Luck took pity on him. He still had the most _terrible_ Monday that day. _Almost_ the males had tried to _pounce_ on him and once he was helped by his friends, his friends _themselves_ pounced on him.

So much for the _training or practice_, really.

The only people who weren't affected by the glasses were the females and a few males. By few, he meant, there were only two, Reborn and Enma although Enma seemed to be blushing _more _than usual.

The next day, Tsuna made sure his heart was now ready. He had already faced the worst last Monday. He would be able to _survive_ this week...he thought to himself in _prayer_.

Which turned out to be wrong since Tuesday was _worse_ than Monday.

Because for reasons he was not told, the Varia had arrived in Japan and was staying in_ his_ house. They were also affected by the_ goddamned _glasses he wore...except for Xanxus. He was still the same though _more_ angry than normal.

Squalo _wasn't_ that bad. He was kind of _cute_ in his approach. It was all awkward and hesitant. He always asked for Tsuna's opinion. Now as for the others, they were just the _worst_.

All of them seemed to carry _yandere_ genes because all of them were _damn_ possessive and obsessive. It was not funny. He'd rather not be within their eyesight when he was wearing his glasses.

He had totally skipped school because of the Varia.

Now, if he thought that Tuesday was the worst, he was_ wrong_ yet again._ Wednesday was worse than Tuesday and Monday combined_.

Tsuna didn't know who had _freaking_ spread rumours but now, everyone in Namimori and Italy, had known of his situation whenever he wore glasses. He was tempted to call it "glass tendency".

He was scouted by scientists, who wished to research about them. He was not stupid to accept and be a guinea pig in some laboratory. He had totally avoided Verde at all cause.

There were some others, who wanted him to be a model. Declined that, he was not going to be a model when he was making sure to not to get more attention. More attention meant more people out for his innocence. He was also making sure the rumour would stop spreading.

Actually, that was kind of the _last draw_.

The brunet knew he wouldn't survive the week with glasses so he had gone and destroyed the glasses. Reborn, _be damned,_ his life was much important.

Though, it still confused him that Reborn, Enma and Xanxus didn't act that different.

_If males would be acting as if Tsuna was the person they loved, then why did Reborn, Enma and Xanxus treat him like they normally did?_

.oxo.

END

**Black-chan:** Okay, so anyone could understand the meaning of the last part? If they didn't act different, what does that mean? And since I'm done with KHR, I'm going to work at other fandom... Who's a character you guys know wear glasses? The first tendency I did was super strength (Harry Pottey). Now, this one is pheromones or ability to attract males... You see I'm working with other glass tendency. It could be strange ability, extra skill or split personality. I wonder what I should do next~?


End file.
